Two heart Join as one
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Its the night before Relena's 21st b-day and..........
1. Relena's tears

OK This is a new 2 part fic I am doing. I updated "wedding and a death" and "Gundam Wing X-mas my way" but FFN did not show it on the gundam page.... Whats up with that? and way this part is a song fic with "Everywhere" as the song. I do not own GW or the Song..... I only own the fic.....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was the day before Relena's 21st birthday. Relena had not seen Heero since the Mariemaia uprising. {AN: I am using the ending from the DVD. Not the OVA that had the junk endings....}  
  
'Heero where are you? Are you happy where you are? Do you even think about me at all?' Relena thought as she readyed her self for bed.   
  
Relena made her way over to her radio and switched it on.  
  
"Tonight We are playing some olddies from the year 2001AD to kick this off tonight we will start with 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch. This is Jay Ruff of 93.1 Radio WOW.  
  
Relena laided on her bed as the song began.  
  
{Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere}  
  
Tears began to form in Relena's eyes as she listend to the song.  
  
{Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there}  
  
"This song...says just how I feel about Heero." Relena whispered to herself.  
  
{'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone}  
  
{I recognise the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me}  
  
{'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone}  
  
{I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
{And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so}  
  
{'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone}  
  
{'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa}  
  
{Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?}  
  
Relena cried herself to sleep as the song played on.  
  
  
  
A dark shadow outside her window heared her sobing.  
  
'damnit! How could I have been so cold? I have to do something.' The shadow moved away from the window with one thought on his mind. 'Tomorrow is the time.'  
  
  
  
TBC did you like? did you hate? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen (sorry)  
  
O_O 


	2. Heero's return

Ok here is the next part..... I hope its not too lame..... I am fighting a cold with a temp of 102...... I don't own "Hero" or GW  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today is the day of Relena's Birthday party. The list guest holds Zechs, Noin, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Cathy, Quatre, Wufie, and Sally Just to name a few.  
  
Relena was getting ready for the party. 'I can't beleave Duo brought a karoke set....' Sometime Duo was just wierd.  
  
As Relena made herself ready a dark shadow makes his way to the back door. 'This is the night.'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hay guys you think Heero will show up?" Duo said as he watched the other guest come in.  
  
"Duo! don't even mention his name." Hilde scolded.  
  
"You know how she is about that Baka. If I ever see him again I will nail his feet down." Noin said as she saw Zechs making his way to them.  
  
"Zechs you look upset. whats wrong?" Sally said as the others look at Zechs.  
  
"I was just told Yuy was seen in a store down town today. I swear if he shows his face and hurts Relena again I am going to kill him with my bare hands." Zechs said   
  
"Zechs, I don't think he even remembers it's Relena's Birthday." Noin said trying to cool Zechs off.  
  
"Hay, how about I get the Karoke system ready? I want to sing Relena a Happy birthday." Duo said  
  
"Baka you start singing and I will kick your ass." Wufei said in his normaly kind way.  
  
'So they think I'm not going to be here? I guess I will shock them when I tell Relena how I feel.' the Shadow said as it made its way to the Karoke unit. 'Ok wireless mic, the tape, and all I need now is Relena to come down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Heero I wish you were here I miss you soo much.' Relena thought as she made her way down the stairs  
  
"Theres Relena!" Duo said as everyone turned to watch Relena desend the stairs.  
  
'Oh my. She has gotten even more breath taking. I guess its not or never.' The shadow hit the button on the tape player.  
  
{Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?}  
  
Relena stoped dead before the bottom of the steps. 'It can't be!' Relena thought as someone stepped from the shadows.  
  
{Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.}   
  
Everyone held their breath as they saw who the person was. It was none other then Heero Yuy.  
  
{I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
Heero made his way to Relena. Heero took Relena's Hand and led her to the table that her cake was at.  
  
{Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.}   
  
Heero reached into his pocket as Relena sat down before him.  
  
{I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
Heero pulled a box out and gave it to Relena.  
  
{Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.}  
  
Relena looked into Heero's eyes only to see the pain that she had always saw missing. It was Replaced with hope and longing.  
  
{I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
Relena opened the small box to find a ring that was more stunning then anything she had ever seen.  
  
{I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
{I can be your hero.}  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tears as Heero finished singing the song to her.  
  
"Yes Heero a Thousand times yes." Heero put the ring on Relena's finger.  
  
  
  
The End! OR IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
